Mon loup à moi
by Spirit's Angels
Summary: Rémus déprime et personne n'arrive à lui rendre le sourire... Personne ? Non presque personne... RLTonks


bTitre : /b Mon loup à moi ...  
  
bGenre : /b Romance / Drame/ Général  
  
bDisclaimer : /b Aucun des personnages ci-dessous ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent...  
  
bNote : /b Cela se passe durant l'été qui suit le tome 5 et il contient donc des spoilers sur ce tome. Tant que j'y suis.. : Petite dédicace à Lune d'Art alias Hévi ! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
La pluie battait contre les fenêtres du Squarre Grimaud. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il était en plein mois de juillet. Tonks était assise dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. La mort de Sirius était encore bien présente dans les esprit. La maison des Black était devenue étrangement calme pour ne pas dire ennyueuse et seuls les cris du tableau de la mère de Sirius rompait occasionellement le silence.  
  
Tonks était peut-être très attristée mais quelqu'un, sous ce toît, l'était encore plus. Ca fesait presqu'une semaine que Rémus ne sortait plus de sa chambre. Tout le monde avait essayé de lui rendre le moral mais rien ne marchait. Même Rogue avait essayé et il n'avait eu droit qu'a un "dégage d'ici et vite !". Depuis il restait enfermé à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir empêcher cela.  
  
La grosse horloge du salon sonna huit heure et Tonks se releva et alla préparé un plateau avec le souper de Rémus, espèrant, que cet fois, il mangerait. Elle monta les escaliers prenant bien soin de ne pas reveiller le tableau de la mère de Sirius qui dormait paisiblement.  
  
Elle arriva à niveau de la porte de la chambre : -Rémus ? C''est Tonks... -Laisse moi ... -Ouvres s'il te plait ! Tonks saisi sa baguette dans sa poche en manquant de faire tomber l'assiette qui était posée sur le plateau.  
  
/b  
  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Tonks entra dans la chambre et regarda Rémus accoudait à l'appuie-fenêtre en regardant la tempête. -Je t'ai apporter à manger ... -J'ai pas faim. Tonks deposa le plateau sur le bureau et s'avança vers Rémus en évitant les bouteilles vides qui trainait sur le sol.  
  
-L'alcool n'est pas une solution, tu sais... -C'est juste un échapatoire... Continua Rémus en finissant son verre. Il se releva et alla servir deux verres et en tendit un à Tonks. Elle le saisi et renifla le contenu : -C'est...c'est du désinfectant ? -Non du wisky ...  
  
Elle ne toucha pas à son verre et regarda son ami. Il avait l'air d'avoir prit dix ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus gris que jamais, sa voix avait perdu toute trace de gaieté et d'énormes cernes s'était dessiné sous ses yeux.  
  
-Rémus ? Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Tonks. -Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état-là... Sirius, non plus n'aurait pas voullu que tu sois comme ça. Rémus se pinça les lèvres à l'évoquation de son ami disparu. : -Je m'y ferais jamais.. Declara t'il presque en larmes. Tonks se leva et s'approcha doucement de Rémus : -Allez viens... dit elle en prenant Rémus dans ces bras. Ce dernier fondit en larme. Ils allèrent s'assoir sur le lit du lycantrope. Tonks releva la tête de son ami et encra son regard dans le sien. : -A deux on y arrivera ... Je ne te laisserais pas. Rémus s'essya les yeux d'un revers de manche et ajouta d'une voix maladroite : -Tu as de beaux yeux... -Merci. Repondit t'elle en souriant. Rémus approcha son visage de celui de Tonks, leurs nez se toucher presque. Rémus deposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tonks qui rougit. : -Je t'aime ... -Je ... Moi aussi... je enfin tu... Begaya t'elle. Rémus la fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Il deposa sa tête sur son épaule et marmona un vague "merci". Tonks l'encercla avec ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
Rémus s'était endormi depuis quelques temps et Tonks decendis en bas en faisant attention de ne pas le reveiller. Elle alla s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Maugrey. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans le salon : -Comment va t'il ? -Mieux, il dort. -Ah tant mieux... Au fait tu n'aurait pas vu ma bouteille de wisky ? Elles disparaissent toutes en ce moment. Tonks rigola avant de lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé cet soirée. -Je suis ravi pour toi. Declara Fol Oeil sincérement. Bon, bonne nuit ! -Bonne nuit Repondit elle avant de monter . Elle s'arreta devant la chambre de Rémus et entra. Elle alla lui deposer un baiser sur le front avant de sortir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Alors qu'es-ce que vous en pensez pour ma première fics romance ? Une tite reviews ? 


End file.
